My Life with a Jerk named Luffy
by Zoro's Wife
Summary: This story is for my bestfriend


Evyn's POV

"My first day "I took a deep breath as I looked at the school gates. It's the middle of the year and we just moved here. By us I mean my parents moved here and I was dragged against my will. My name is Evyn and I'm in my third year of high school. I'm not a big fan of the whole moving thing, I had to leave everything just so my dad could be head of the company here in this little town. It's known for its sea port and for being the place where my heart died. Inside I was crying but I can do this.

I walked through the hall way. There it is B-4. I took another breath and peeked inside. "Oh Hi you must be the new student "the teacher smiled as I stood in front of the class. " Hi I'm Evyn "I greeted the class. " Well Evyn you can sit by Luffy "as she said this I looked around the class. " Umm ma'am who's Luffy "she stared at the guy in the very back. " LUFFY WAKE UP "as she yelled the guy put his hand up

I walked to the seat next to Luffy's and sat down. "Hey" I said looking over at him. He raised his head and gave me a glare.

"I'm trying to sleep, don't bother me "

I just stared at him blankly. He then put his head down and closed his eyes. I couldn't believe it does he not have any manners. Or did I do something wrong? No it has to be him.

After class I looked for my next class. "Why is this so confusing?" I was now outside. Then I saw a boy laying underneath the tree. "Umm excuse me could show me where e-9 is "

"You just love bothering people don't you "I was shocked when I saw that it was that Luffy kid. "Excuse you , I'm just lost if I knew it was you I wouldn't have asked " I was getting mad what was his problem .

"Well than leave, anyway I don't have time for annoying people like you "I couldn't believe my ears. Right as I was about to say something I heard another voice behind me.

"Oh don't listen to him, he's just got something up his ass "I turned around and saw a short girl with long wavy hair.

"Ugh can you just take her away from me "Luffy said as he rolled over "Luffy be nice. Anyway I'm Polina "she stuck out her hand and smiled. " I'm Evyn "I shook her hand

"And I'm annoyed now leave "Luffy grunted

"Here let's go find your class "Polina said looking at my schedule. " Really don't listen to anything he says, he's just grumpy'

"I was about to get ready to give him a piece of my mind "said making a fist. Polina laughed "I think you and I will be great friends".

After math and History it was lunch. I went outside and saw Polina waving her hand. "Evyn over here "I smiled as she pulled me towards the group.

" Guys this is Evyn the girl I told you about "

"So this is the girl that was gonna take on our Luffy "a guy tall guy with green hair said patting me on the back.

"She is so cute, no so sexy "another guy said holding my hand.

"Sanji hands off "Polina said dragging him away from me. " I'm sorry he's a pervert "I laughed

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Robin "the girl waved her hand giving me a big smile. She was very pretty and tall not to mention she had giant . . . . Eyes

"I'm Zoro and you already know Sanji "the guy with the green hair said. He seemed scary at first glance but seemed very nice. I peeked over at the guy from earlier who was blowing me kissed.

"It's nice to meets you all "I smiled looking at each one of them

"Why are you everywhere I go "I turned around seeing Luffy. " For your information she is my friend "Polina said with her arms crossed.

" Hey shorty let's not invite annoying people to this group I already have to put up with you "Luffy said rubbing his eyes. Polina looked like she was about to killed him.

"Don't worry they're always like this "Zoro said leaning over to me. " Let's go eat guys "Polina grabbed my hand taking me to the cafeteria.

Lunch was fun I found out a lot about everyone. Zoro is a swordsman and teaches classes at the school. And Polina is his best student. Robin owns a library nearby and has read over a million books. Sanji on the other hand calms to have been with millions of women, also he's kinda scaring me with all the questions about my bra size.

While everyone was laughing and talking I noticed Luffy was just keeping to himself. I grabbed one of the rice balls and went over to him. "He we got off on the wrong foot. Here "I handed him the rice ball and smiled. " T-thanks" he looked up and stared at my eyes. " I mean this doesn't make you any less annoying " I chuckled

" Okay , if you want there's more rice balls over " as I walked away I swore I could feel his eyes were on me but I just brushed it off.

The rest of the day went by well I had a lot of classes with Polina, Zoro, Robin, Sanji and Luffy.

As I was about to walk home Polina came running at me with full speed. "EVYN "I jumped as she grabbed onto me. " Polina are you okay? " I laughed as she panted " Yeah I just wanted to invite you over to my place, since you might be a little behind on your work " I smiled " I'd love to "

"Yay, just come around 7 that's when I get home. I'll text you my address "she yelled as she ran off. I walked home listening to music, I must've not been paying attention because all of a sudden I was falling. I closed my eyes waiting for my faced to meet the ground but instead I felt a pair of hands around me. I opened my eyes and saw Luffy.

"Gosh you're not only annoying but also clumsy" I didn't move all I could do was stare at his face.

"Hey are you okay are you in shock or something "he brought his face closer. " Umm n-n-no I'm fine t-thank you "my face got really hot and I broke out of his grasp.

" Next time don't be so careless 'he said as he walked away. Why am I so nervous? And why did he catch me? Oh gosh Evyn stop over reacting. I looked at the time, I better get home.

Luffy's POV

What a careless girl she's so troublesome. I kept thinking about today as I walked home. Maybe having her around won't be that bad.


End file.
